


Running Up That Hill

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This moment had been a long time coming; he fully intended to savor every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Up That Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a post-Red John future. Written for the washing challenge on fan flashworks.

He could feel her writhing beneath him, but neither her need nor his own were enough to make him stop the frantic exploration of her skin. This moment had been a long time coming; he fully intended to savor every second of it, no matter if his petite firecracker was quickly running out of patience and struggling to speed things up.

The feelings he'd been denying for so long were threatening to overwhelm him now, like a tidal wave washing him away; then his lips traced the contours of her firm breasts, tearing a low moan from her throat.

"Patrick," she begged softly, her breath coming out in short, sharp gasps. That was when he finally lost his control and lowered himself onto her, a jolt of pleasure shooting through his limbs.

It took all his willpower to force his eyes open so that he could admire her face taut with pleasure; her pupils were so dilated that he could barely discern the green halo of her irises, her slightly parted lips inviting him in for another kiss.

"I love you."

The words fell from his mouth as they began a steady rhythm, every movement bringing them closer to the ecstasy they'd been craving for so long.

He swallowed her cries as she found her release, his own completion following only a few moments later. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time, listening to their pounding hearts and reveling in their closeness.

Jane was about to fall asleep when Lisbon propped on her elbow and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know," she said wryly, and he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
